


You Spoil Me

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Robert Small, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Damien Bloodmarch, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: “Are you ready?”Damien smiled tenderly, illuminated in the soft glow of a dozen church candle arrangements all burning in decorative holders. He was in the process of braiding back his long, satin hair with a blood red ribbon that offset the dark, seductive black of his lingerie. He looked at ease wearing a tight, boned corset and lace, and Robert was sure that if he complimented the outfit, he would have been “treated” to a twenty minute exposition on the archaic cultural significance of garters.--From an anon prompt asking for Damien lovingly dominating Robert.





	You Spoil Me

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the anon who requested Damien soft!domming Robert. Thank you for the suggestion, this was really fun to write! 
> 
> Remember - always have a safe word when you practice BDSM kids. Damien and Bobert established one off-camera... it's "Dracula".

“Are you ready?”

Damien smiled tenderly, illuminated in the soft glow of a dozen church candle arrangements all burning in decorative holders. He was in the process of braiding back his long, satin hair with a blood red ribbon that offset the dark, seductive black of his lingerie. He looked at ease wearing a tight, boned corset and lace, and Robert was sure that if he complimented the outfit, he would have been “treated” to a twenty minute exposition on the archaic cultural significance of garters.

“I was born ready,” Robert stretched, settling in for the main event. His hands were bound to the head board with silk, leaving him prone where he was bent over Damien's bed on his knees, face pushed into daintily embroidered pillows that smelled strongly of lavender.

“Very well,” Damien let his eyes flutter closed, taking a moment of peaceful respite before letting his more primal instincts take over.

Robert shivered with anticipation when he heard the distinctive sound of a riding crop being tapped thoughtfully against Damien's open palm. When it struck his thigh, he twitched. Damien's elegant hand followed, smoothing over where he had been whipped. Then came another strike, harder and higher this time and Robert not only jumped, he yelped into the pillow. Damien stroked the smarting, red skin compassionately. Robert could feel his naked cock throb eagerly – Damien wasn't holding back tonight. Robert was whipped over and over, until his ass was nearly numb and he was gritting his teeth, face screwed up with pain yet he was ridiculously turned on.

Robert nearly sobbed with relief when he felt a cold jelly slide down his ass. Damien pressed a single finger into him with ease, and a second digit joined quickly. Robert hissed. Damien's long, graceful fingers scissored him apart, loosening him up for the small bullet toy that was pushed deep inside. Damien flicked it on with a satisfied hum, and enjoyed watching the way Robert sank lower into the bed, grinding his hard cock against the sheets desperately. The muffled sounds of Robert's moans made Damien flush. He busied himself with slipping into his custom-made harness, making sure it was secure before fitting it with one of his favourite strap on attachments. It was a good size, large and curved and usually made Robert a quivering mess by the time they were done with it, but the best part was how it extended between Damien's legs, designed in such a way to bring him pleasure too.

Robert whined when Damien removed the vibrator, but tensed eagerly when he felt Damien position himself behind him. Damien ran his fingers delicately over the red raw skin of Robert's thighs, one hand activating the hard, pulsing vibe end of the strap on that was nestled against Damien's most sensitive parts. He shivered as it throbbed against him. Robert was all but begging to be fucked, spreading his legs wider for Damien and biting the sheets. When Damien thrust into him, Robert choked out a gasp, eyes unfocussed and chin messy with drool. Damien fucked him hard and relentlessly, with no pause, no glamour. It was all sweat and Damien's nails down Robert's back; the stench of heated sex and the sound of skin on skin.

“You're so good for me,” Damien purred in Robert's ear, leaning in to nip at his neck. He sounded breathless, but he did not slow the assault of his thrusts. Robert just gurgled, unable to verbalise anything as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he clung to the bed for dear life.

“Such a lovely slave,” Damien continued, “you've been good, so I'll let you cum. Any time you like. You took your whipping so well, and now you've been so well behaved as I fuck you – _ahh_.” Damien's sultry murmur shuddered out into a gasp of pleasure. His hips became slightly more erratic as he ground against Robert's ass, pushing the toy deeper into them both and making them cry out in unison. Damien arched his back, doubled over Robert as he came, the toy buzzing away working him into a hot, wet mess. Determined to properly reward Robert, Damien fucked him through his own orgasm, his reedy moans spurring Robert to his own climax. He grunted, overwhelmed by pleasure and pain alike, unable to tell them apart as he bucked against the bed, the friction caressing his cock until he was making a mess of the comforter.

There was a heartbeat in which they both simply caught their breath, but then Damien sprung into action. He untied Robert's hands, which fell limply beside Robert's body which was slumped over in an awkward position. Damien gently guided him into an arrangement that at least looked more comfortable, pressing a chaste kiss to his sweaty forehead. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was a harsh rattle, but he looked content.

“Are you alright?” Damien sighed quietly.

Robert said nothing, but one hand formed a very shaky, exhausted thumbs up. Damien smiled. He let Robert take a minute to collect himself, and set about cleaning and putting away all the toys, and removing what soiled bedding he could without disturbing Robert too much.

“I should... go...” Robert croaked quietly when Damien returned from the laundry.

“Nonsense,” Damien said without missing a beat. He was prepared because Robert _always_ tried this. They would _fraternise_ and then he would get shy about it, and attempt to leave even though he could barely stand and every time, Damien wouldn't let him. It was like a dance by now. Robert grumbled, but there was no real bite to it. He was yet to open his eyes. Robert hummed as he felt Damien press a chalice of water into his hand and urge him to drink.

“I've prepared some late night morsels to help you regain your strength, and I will have a bath drawn in a moment.”

Robert let a soft smile touch his lips.

“You spoil me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was just a little quickie, but I hope you enjoyed that! If you would like to see more, or send me an idea/request for a new fic, please check out my other stuff here!
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW Blog]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


End file.
